1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetic applicators and more particularly to a cosmetic applicator having a light which can automatically emit light after pulling a cosmetic element carrier out of the applicator.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cosmetic applicator is shown in FIG. 8 and comprises a casing 10 including an internal space 11; a light and mount assembly 20 disposed in the space 11 and including a body 21, a sleeve 22 disposed in the body 21, a cover 23 hingedly secured to the casing 10 and having a mirror 231 on an inner surface, a switch 211 having a contact 2111 at one end partially exposed on the body 21, and a spring member 2112 anchored on the bottom of the space 11, a light 212 electrically connected to the switch 211 and partially exposed on the body 21, and a battery unit 213 electrically connected to the switch 211; and a lipstick carrier 30 having its lipstick inserted through the casing 10 into the sleeve 22 so that a complete cosmetic applicator is formed.
In a closed position of the cosmetic applicator, the cover 23 is closed onto the casing 10 to press down the contact 2111 by compressing the spring member 2112 so as to disconnect the light 212 from the battery unit 213 (i.e., the switch 211 being off and the light 212 being off). After opening the cover 23, the contact 2111 is sprang up by the expansion of the spring member 2112 so as to electrically connect the light 212 to the battery unit 213 (i.e., the switch 211 being on and the light 212 being on). Finally, the person may pull the lipstick carrier 30 out of the casing 10 for applying purposes.
However, the art of illuminating the lipstick carrier 30 by turning on the light 212 after opening the cover 23 is not desired. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.